Loki of darkness
by Raven of Arionia
Summary: I am Loki der finsterni or Loki Of darkness. I am born to destroy and what happens if I am taken form my purpose? well Bad thing's will follow. Are you on my side or My fathers? If your not on mine then you had better make for cover for I am coming for you! watch out I am stealth and I am Darkness! read and review
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**Loki's daughter! Enjoy this I just got this idea and I wrote it down before I forgot:)**

**You may have heard of my father, you may hate or like him, but do you know me?**

**I the queen of all darkness, the master of all tricks even over my father, I am the one who ruins a perfect day in the light of all things wrong, You do not yet know me…YET! **

**The year was 2005 and it was June 25****th**** and it was not a very good day, Mrs. Greensward was out front the orphan home trying to control her temper, the girl **

**Was being a brat as usual, the girl's name was Loki der finsterni. It means Loki of darkness in German. She was sitting on the floor staring at the wall, she was not mistreated there but she felt left out of life, like every thing was a big bully in disguise **

**And she was not going to take part in life if it would treat her like that. **

**She was 13 now and was dropped of in the middle of the night with a note saying **

"**Please take care of my daughter till I come for her, her name is Loki der finsterni**

**Please take care and be good to her, she is a queen and should be treated like it, she is one and her birthday is June tenth. Thank you forever. F.L **

**Now the girl was a very pretty thing a head full of black hair and eye's blue like the mourning sky on a clear day though her skin was always pale and she was never **

**happy and no matter how much food she ate she was always so skinny she would blend in with a jar of tooth picks, her height was amazing for her age 5"5 and still growing, no doubt to be six foot.**

**Loki was making a mess of the rooms looking for her new shirt and the other **

**children were so mad that they told on her again and she was in trouble and force To clean up her mess. Mrs. Greensward was just letting a strange man in to the building to look for a young girl of about 13 and we all know who went with him.**

**Yes Loki did. "Now girl I will treat you nice so don't cry" "**es ist nicht so, dass Sir, ich bin schon zu meinem Vater übernommen, sagte er, er wird kommen"**or in english**.** "it is not that sir, I am already adopted to my father, he said he will come" the man was **

**Surprised to hear her speak in German but he still spoke in English because he could tell this girl spoke both. "Well all fathers say that but for all we know he is probably dead" "don't say that you coward you are a brute and a cad!" She yelled in English at the man, "girl I would not yell at me for I am your true father! LOKI!**

**Then with tears of joy Loki der finsterni embraced her True father with a huge hug and kiss. "Father, tell me every thing!"**

**A/N do not worry there will be a lot more. Ha he ha. I hope you enjoy.**

**By Raven o/A sorry if my German is not to good. **


	2. Chapter 2 Sleeping spell

**A/N Hello! Thank you, all who have reviewed or said something about this story,**

**I am not to good at writing by myself so be easy on me please :) thank you for all your support. Oh I do not own the Avengers just to let you all know**

**Loki der finsterni woke up to a clear mourning sky and see saw her father was packing his clothes in to a leather bag and she was confused by that "father what are you doing?" "Hello dear one I am packing our stuff for our return home today,**

**We are going soon so be ready please." "but father all you told me on our walk home last night was that we were going to your house and it was a far ways off that is why we were in a hotel for tonight but that was it, why did you leave me, who is my mother?" **

**"Dear one you shall se soon enough but now I have a question, do you believe in magic?" "I don't know father, why?" "well we are all people who do you see, I am from another world and so are you, Asgard is our realm and my old home is were you**

**Are from, Asgard and I got rid of you because you are my only heir to the throne and if you die no one shall be king or queen after me I only wanted to protected you **

**Till I could get you back, you see there was war raging in our land and you being a **

**new born could not fend for your self so I had no choice but to put you down here till I could help you. Your mother sadly died after the 2nd war and you had only me but I was needed on the lines to busy to help you." "Oh I see so I am a princess then?" "Yes that is right And you shall always be one" Loki stood up and said in a loud voice " alright dear one get ready we are going now." Loki gathered up her stuff and held her fathers hand tight and looked up as did her father for a **

**Giant burst of light shone forth and in seconds Loki der finsterni was brought up to Asgard along with her father and , all she was holding. **

**"You can look now my dear." "Father where are we?" **

**"this is Asgard!' a voice said, startled Loki der finsterni turned and saw a huge dark man with a long staff thing and she was scared that is till her dad stepped forward and said in a loud voice, " Himdale may we pass?" "As the king wishes you may!"**

**Then Loki der finsterni was in a huge and lovely city to the liking she had never seen in all her life and she hoped will never see again. "Come Loki of darkness we shall meet your grand mother and grand father in the palace." "All the way in **

**there?" with out an answer the man with the staff whom her dad had called Himdale said in a loud voice and raised his staff "Fly swift and strong get them there to see a long and distant family" in a cloud of smoke the two people were transported to the palace to see there family.**

**"Hello dear!" Loki of darkness was in a large room with three people, an old woman and man and a younger woman with black hair. "I" said the lady with black hair **

**"am lady Sif and these are your grandparents. We welcome you to our house which is now yours as well." As an answer Loki of darkness sunk down to her knees and **

**gave a gasp and fell face down on the hard floor in a faint. Father Loki picked up his daughter and said to Sif and his Parents "She is not used to all this magic and her blood is weak from living on earth all these years, I think a rest shall fix her up.**

**So with all there help they were able to bring her back awake but that did not last long for she got so freaked out when Father Loki made dinner with magic that He **

**had to put her back asleep with a spell that she would always automatically fall asleep when startled or getting freaked out and when Loki of darkness heard of the spell she only had one word before falling asleep again "Thank you Father!"**

**A/N hope you all like it:) I will make another chapter soon. And I think you should all read it for the next one has power test in it, what does that mean? Well read soon and find out. Thank you for your support.**


End file.
